Avery
Overview Avery is a (non-native) citizen of Teristone. His assigned pupytype is a golden retriever. Appearance Avery is a human male of unspecified race, although it is implied that he is Southeast Asian. He stands at about 5'1", weighing 130lb. Avery's hair is a dark grey-blue, with floating bits acquired from his time spent in the Sun Guardian world. His eyes are a light lavender blue. In Sun Guardian, Avery wakes up with nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, as well as a handkerchief tied around his neck. He wears a long beige coat given to him by Ness, dark grey pants and white hiking boots. Personality Avery would probably be considered a manchild- but that could be attributed to the fact that he has no recollection of his childhood. He's shown to be kind and generous, trying his best to be helpful to those around him. Avery is rather naïve, as he falls for tricks and jokes easily. He is consistently depicted in a dog-like manner, including a pair of dog ears and a wagging tail to exaggerate certain moments. His loyalty and clingy behaviours add to the dog-like personality. Pre-Teristone Avery has no memory of his life before his young adulthood. Around his 19th birthday, he was transported to an entirely new planet with no memories whatsoever, save for his name. The events of Sun Guardian can be summed up as: 'Avery goes around with a sword and attempts to save the planet (and succeeds)'. After Sun Guardian, Avery did a bit of interdimensional wandering, running into abusive demons, a world of strange Pokémon humanizations, and serving under a stick figure king. Teristone/Recent Life Avery arrives on Nephista in the odd city of Teristone, and decides it's a nice enough place to stay. Due to his utter illiteracy, Avery is unable to find a stable job and ends up living with a possum in a shitty, one-bedroom apartment. He meets D Alpha at the boardwalk's seafood restaurant, is treated to a meal and promptly falls for the alien. D offers to let Avery stay at the manor, so Avery says good-bye to Gwilva and begins a newer, stranger time in his life. As of now, Avery is hopelessly in love with D, and avoiding consumption by Horror. Amazing. Relationships Evilvery Evilvery and Avery have a strange relationship. During the events of Sun Guardian, the two are believed to be the same person from different timelines. Sun Guardian ends with Avery and Evilvery dueling at the Peak, with Avery triumphing and Evilvery dead. Both came to Teristone at around the same time, Avery alive and Evilvery as a ghost. Evilvery begins remembering the life that he had before the events of Sun Guardian, and remembers that Avery and Evilvery were actually brothers. Their current relationship is stable and brotherly. Gwilva Avery's first roommate and friend in Teristone. He promises her that he'll visit (and bring her some cash from the manor, of course). Duplication Alpha (D) Avery is so fucking gay for D it's unbelievable